I Can Love You Like That
by shimokara
Summary: Will Winry finally confess how she truely feels to Ed. Youll have to read to find out. Song Fic


**I Can Love You Like That  
**

Ed walked down the long dirt path that led to the small town of Resemble. He was going to get repairs from the last fight he had. Al, on the otherhand, was staying at Central with Armstrong as his "guide."

The wrist down on Ed's Automail was held in his other hand. He had been in a very hard fight, which he had won in the end. He had a dried blood at the top of his forehead and dirt and blood on his clothes.

They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
You never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
All this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more

The small house could be seen at the top of the large hill. With the back of his hand he wiped sweat that had seemed to form on his face. It was humid out and almost played tricks with the young state alchemists eyes.

Meanwhile, inside Winry's house…

"Grandma, do you think Ed will be here soon?"

"Well, Al did call not too long ago, so…I guess he could be here."

There was a light knock on the door. Winry smiled and ran to it. With a quick twist and pull the door was open revealing a shirtless young man.

"Hey Ed!" Winry said happily wrapping her arms around her friend.

**I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that**

"Hey…" He said calmly.

"Why are you here? Al didn't say what happened…"

Winry suddenly stopped and just stared at the piece of automail that Ed seemed to try to hide from her sight.

"ED! Didn't I tell you to be careful! Those parts aren't cheap you know! I 'm not made of money."

Ed shrugged, "Can you fix it?"

**I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes**

"Yeah…" Winry said with a sigh.

"How long will it take you?"

"Three days at the most."

"Ok. Then I expect you to be done in three days otherwise I may think about getting a new automail mechanic."

Winry smiled and chuckled softly to herself, "I better get to work then. I guess you'll be stay here until it's done?"

"Well, I can't expect to go off and pick fights. So, yeah. I will be."

"Ok…my small alchemist…"

Although the last comment was too soft for Ed to hear, Winry still blushed. She walked to an empty room with nothing but tools and enough metal to make twenty more automail for Ed's arm and leg.  
**  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that**

(Time Jump- Three days later)

Ed sat on the couch, waiting for Winry to attach his new automail. She brought the arm shaped mechanical piece to Ed's shoulder. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain. Several wires connected to his nerves and a loud cry of pain escaped Ed's mouth.

When the pain was finally gone he moved his new automail around.

"It's lighter than the one before."

"It's lighter, more stable, and as strong as any other automail ever made, but…you still need to be careful with it."

**You want tenderness-I got tenderness  
And I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a man who understands  
You don't have to look very far**

Ed nodded and stood up. Winry watched as he walked into the kitchen. She then followed herself.

"If you come back with it broken I'm hitting you in the head with another wrench."

Ed looked at Winry and smiled, "Don't worry. With your automail…I doubt I'll break it so easily. Hell…look how long the last one lasted. A few years…"

"Yeah…well…" Winry blushed at Ed's comment.

Ed didn't look at her though. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He quickly drank it down and placed the cup next to the sink. He then headed for the door.

**I can love you  
I can  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl**

"Ed…" Winry said.

"Yeah, Winry…"

"Be careful…OK?"

"Don't worry. I'll be careful."

Winry smiled, 'I'd don't know what I'd do without you Ed. I-I love you!'

Winry wanted to say those three meaningful words to Ed, but the young state alchemist was already gone.


End file.
